


Solace

by ameliakate



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, F/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/ameliakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Alec help each other out. *AU*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Really old and not beta' read. All mistakes are mine!

Max never thought of it that way. She never really had problems with any one so she had no reason not to live with them. Alec was tormented by people. Transgenics were supposed to be feared and the animals like ones. But humans seemed worse off, they had very little care for their own kind, at least transgenics had loyalty to their own. Max followed Alec into his house; it wasn’t that bad for being in TC.

  
"So, do I get a quick tour or are we going straight for the booze?" She looked around the front entrance way of the house.

"If you feel the need for the tour I can give it to you, but I plan on getting something to hold me over for the time being, " he motioned over to the kitchen area, opened the fridge and pulled out two beers, offering her one, he grinned and took a sip.

"So, where would you look around first?"  
  
Max took a nice long drink of beer. Today was long and she was gonna enjoy it now.  
  
"I think you should show me around upstairs,” She smiled and, then grabbed him by the his hand and began walking through the house.  
"You always find the most interesting things upstairs." She took another sip of beer and looked up at him with a sneaky grin across her face.  
He laughed, enjoyment crossing his face. He loved this. He knew that he should be thinking about Rachel, who had died only a few hours before, but he wanted to forget the night. He just needed to forget everything. He needed to forget her and everything that he had done to her he wanted to feel something new and better. Something real and that is what he needed right now. He didn’t want to fade away like her memory. That is why he followed Max upstairs, alcohol in hand.  
  
"Now, just what do you think you will find up here?" He asked, hugging her around the waist.

"Hmm... not sure, maybe I'll nose around your room." Max turned around and smiled with a taunting look. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him. She figured she might go for it now and know where the night might be heading. She really had no idea what was going in his head, he was quite hard to read.

 

Alec grinned as he folded into the kiss. He moaned, pulling her closer their breath mixing. "You taste like strawberries." he whispered into her ear. He pulled back slightly, licking his lips he grinned, kissing her soundly on the lips.  
"So now where would you like to go?" he asked; looking down at her.  
  
  
Max laughed, “Strawberries, eh.” She was glad this was going good. She took another sip of beer.

  
"Well I really think your bedroom would make the most sense. Unless you have another idea." She was slowly taking him down the hallway, walking backwards, watching him with a devilish grin

He grinned up at her pulling her down on top of him. "As long as you’re a woman, I don't mind." he said flipping them so that she was lying on her back. He slowly began to peel her top off her body to reveal her lacy bra. He grinned; his eyes widening at the sight, "Now that's just... fantastic,” sticking his tongue out he wiggled his eyebrows, then leaned forward to lick her neck,  
"Mmm, I love the way you taste." he told her as he nibbled his way down her body. He nicked the crest of her breast and lapped up the skin, soothing it with his tongue.

"This is just what I wanted. You’re perfect." he whispered as his hand caressed her covered breast. He heard her moan and grinned, looking up at her closed eyes.

"Do you like that?" he asked, repeating the motion. She groaned into his hand. He smirked then grabbed harder and flicked her nipple.

"What about that?" he asked looking up at her.  
  
Max kissed him and thrust her tongue into his mouth, running it over his teeth. She rolled on top of him, kissing her way down his torso. She just grinned at him; she ran her hands down his chest and stopped at his belt, she slowly unbuckled it, and then clicked her tongue at the pants.

 

"These just have to be removed." She said; as she undid the button and zipper. She slowly pulled them down over his hip smiling as she realized he had no boxers on.

 

"Aren't we just the naughty boy?" She said smiling as she slightly licked his shaft before fully taking him into her mouth.

  
  
Alec moaned as she took him into his mouth. "Ohhh, god yes." he cried as he pressed his hands against the back of her head.

  
  
"Mmm yes Max." He bit his lower lip as he looked down at the sexiest sight he had seen in a long time. A head of brown hair moving up and down over his shaft, that head of course being attached to the one and only Maxie.

  
  
Max grinned up at him as she licked around the head of his dick. She moaned as he popped out of her mouth and landed back on his stomach, "You know how I taste like strawberries…" She said to him, looking up at him; she crawled up his chest and sat down, her jeans pressing into his skin, leaving a mark.

  
  
He nodded. "Yeah I remember, really good strawberries. Freshly picked and sweeter than sin." he said as he pulled her down to kiss him again. His hands going behind them to unhook her bra.

  
  
"Well you taste like noodles." She said laughing as he pulled back and gave her a look.

Alec shrugged and tossed her bra off into the room.

  
  
"As long as it's not limp noodles I can live with it." He said, kissing her breast and then lower stomach. His hand trailed down her body stopping at her jeans, his finger slid into the pants and pushed out playing with the button. He grinned at her as she sat back on his legs and watched him.

  
  
She watched with fascination as he slowly undid the button then grinning pulled the zipper down. She thought about how much he looked like a child opening a present on Christmas day. And she liked it. She closed her eyes as his fingers slid inside her pants and pressed against her core.

 

Alec watched her behind hooded eyes as she began to grin against his hardening cock. He moaned as he slipped a second finger into her and pushed up into her, pumping with two fingers, watching her ride herself to pleasure.

  
  
Max groaned as he raised her up with his free hand and pulled her pants free. He began to pump into her faster as he laid her down on the bed. She looked down her parted body to see Alec looking into her core with a new look of awe across his face.

  
  
"Like---Like what you see?" She asked gasping out each word with a thrust into her. He grinned at her and reached up to play with her nipple as he added another finger.

  
  
"Love it. In fact I think I might have to worship it." he said as he pushed his body closer to her core and smelt her.

  
  
"You smell fantastic." he purred, then he heard her gasp as he licked her from back to front. He continued to massage her breast as she twitched and moaned in his arms. He continued to pump, listening to her in awe of what he was doing.

  
  
"ALEC!" She screamed as her back arched for the first time that night.

  
  
"OH GOD!" she hollered as she closed her eyes as wave after wave of bliss flooded over her.

  
  
"I'm CUMMING!" She screamed again her nails biting into his shoulder and upper arm.

  
  
Alec grunted slightly with the pain then let it flow into him as he felt her splash over his face and hands. He grinned and licked her clean then; wiggling his fingers out as he watched her slowly float back down to earth.

"How was that?" He asked as he flopped down beside her on the bed licking his fingers. He smiled at her waiting for a response.

 

  
______________________________________________________

 

Max rolled on her side watching his face; a smile across her face. “That was out of this world. I think I regret not coming here sooner in the night.” She slid closer to him resting her head on his chest as she spoke. “I think you did a little more the assassinations on the deep cover missions.” She had a teasing smile on her face, glad she had decided to come back here with him.  
  
“So much for getting smashed, but I have to tell you this was a much better idea though.”

He laughed and hugged her to his chest. "I think you might be right; I mean after all I have been a growing boy for twenty years now. Do you wish that I didn't have the extra training?" He asked smirking; as he played with her hair.

She looked up at him, and then turned her gaze away. Maybe this way going just a little far, compared to where they were a few hours ago. She figured this was just him getting over Rachel, maybe she should leave. She hadn’t been with many guys since leaving Manticore, and she wasn’t really looking to be hurt and now she kinda got herself into a predicament. But she didn’t want to leave, she was happy here with Alec for the time being. She tried to push the thought out of her head and turned back to Alec.  
  
"So tell me something about yourself.” She tired to make her voice strong with no worries; she didn’t want to seem clingy. Damn being out in this world really took away from all those years of training at Manticore

“Well, let's see I grew up in this place called Manticore.” He smiled down at her and kissed her head, he tipped her head up and grinned at her kissing her deeply.  
  
“Are you okay with this.” he asked motioning at them and the bed.  
  
"I mean I want you to like being with me and not being here because…" he kissed her cheek and looked at her again.”I like you Max and I want you to like me also."  
  
  
“Just me and my silly thoughts, that’s all. I like you; I wouldn’t be here otherwise. I just didn’t know what you were thinking. Now I do, so all my thoughts are at ease, gone.” She had nothing to worry about.

  
“Now this might be fun, but you still have time to run. I'm not the most conventional one, ya know. You wouldn’t know I was made in a lab, not too many traits from Manticore stuck. Not that I was any more normal back there, just knew to keep my mouth shut.” She laughed; she was quite different from most transgenics.

He grinned; flipping them over so that he was lying on top of her. “I think you are stuck with me.” He said as he kissed the swell of her breast. He licked her neck up to her lips and kissed it softly. "I think that the lab got something right." His hand trailed down her body to lie between her legs. He began to play with her curls.

  
"So warm,” he moaned; as he slid on finger across her cunt, "Do you like that?" he asked changing the mood and feeling that was in the room.

  
  
Max moaned in response to his question, he knew just what to do. All her thoughts were cleared from her mind as she concentrated on Alec. She kissed him passionately, her hands running across his body. Her kiss moved toward his ear and she nibbled on his earlobe. Then kissed his neck and moved back to his lips.

  
Alec grinned down at her and moaned as he took over the kissing. He slowly placed another finger at her cunt and pushed in. He felt her arch against him and he loved it. His tongue darted out and began to search her mouth running along her teeth and mapping out her mouth. He moaned as her hands sprawled over his back. He began to pump his hand up and down into her, his free hand tangled in her hair.

  
  
"You are perfect." He whispered; pulling back and kissing her on the neck, then the breast bone.

  
  
She moaned deeply, "Enough of this, I want you inside me." She groaned pulling him back up before he could go any further.

  
  
"I want you moving inside of me, making me scream." She said; as she kissed him forcibly, rolled them over and grinned down at him as she climbed onto him. She took a hold of his cock and straightened it as she motioned for a condom.

  
  
Alec laughed and stretched over to the bedside table. After a few moments of looking, he bit his lip and groaned in disbelief.

  
  
"This can't be happening." He said; groaning up at the ceiling as he fell back onto the bed.

  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked as she continued to stroke him softly making him harder by the moment.

  
  
"Alec, come on, tell me, what’s the matter?"

  
  
"I don't have any." He said as he pushed her back, stood up and kissed her.

  
  
"I'm sorry I know that you don't want to go from here." he groaned looking down at himself. "I understand. I think I might need a cold shower now." he said in defeat.

  
  
Max sighed, today seemed like it was going good, but now something had to mess it up. “You know, fuck it. I’m here and we're having fun, so why quit now.” She got up from the edge of the bed put her arms around his neck and kissed him, pulling him back down onto the bed.  
  
"You won’t be needing no cold shower as long as I'm here.” She straddled him with a grin across her face. She was here with Alec and that’s all she was really thinking about right now.

 

He laughed and pulled her down. "I have to say that this is a new change,” he kissed her deeply.  
  
"I think that this is the beginning of a great friendship. He rolled them over and looked down at her.  
  
"So… are you really sure?" he asked. He knew that there was a high chance of her getting pregnant and wanted to hear her say the words he needed this at the moment, but he wanted to make sure that this was what she wanted also.  


 

"So that’s what they are calling this now, Great friendship." She laughed a bit, she was just kidding around.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, stop thinking so much, and live in the moment. Now shhh," she put her finger to his lips; she kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. She knew what he was thinking about and right now she just didn’t care.  
  
"I'm here with you, I’m happy, so let’s not make it complicated.”

He grinned down at her. "I'm glad that you are thinking along the same lines as I am." he said as he kissed her, his hands playing with her hair. Pushing up on his arms, he raised his body up and looked down them.

  
  
"Thank you for being with me. It means a lot." he said as he caressed her shoulder and lower jaw.

  
  
"I'm enjoying it, now shut up and make me happy." she said smiling as she reached down and took a soft hold on him. She pumped him once, then twice and kissed him softly on the lips as she moved him towards her. She slowly pushed his head into her. She gasped at the touch that she hadn't felt in a while.

"I've missed that." She grunted as he thrust up into her.

  
  
He moaned looking down at her. "You are so tight." He whispered kissing her neck as he waited for her to relax around him.

  
  
"So warm and tight and all for me." he said into her neck as he held himself above her. He felt her loosen around him and he began to pump in and out. He knew that it wouldn't take him long he had been holding off all night and didn't think that he would last long but he would make her cum first. He grunted as he shifted his weight onto one hand and slid his hand down their combined bodies. Playing with her, he moaned, dipping his head to take her taut nipple into his mouth. He moaned in delight as she tightened around him as he pushed into her further.

  
  
Max had been with a few men in her life but she had never thought that it would be like this. She arched off the bed as Alec took her nipple into his mouth. She felt a scream building in her throat as his body continued to tauten as he worked his magic.

  
  
"Alec! Oh god, something is happening." She said as her pelvis thrust up onto his dick and hand. She screamed; her voice ripping her throat as it left her mouth. She closed her eyes letting the wave of release over power her. She fell back onto the bed as Alec continued to move over her. She quivered as he grunted in rapture and he began to pick up his pace.

Alec felt her tighten more as she started to cum. He grunted but he held himself back and continued to move in her. He felt so close. She fell back on the bed and he kissed her roughly placing his now free hand beside her head as he moved faster and harder inside of her. He knew that this wasn't love but it was the beginning of something and he liked it. He kissed her softer this time breaking the kiss he looked into her eyes. "I'm going to cum. Do you want me to stay in you?' He asked her his hand brushing her hair away to look into her eyes. She nodded; her face a mixture of pleasure and ecstasy. He shuddered as he felt himself release into her. She gasped and tightened around him once again as she came again with him. She reached up and caressed his face. He smiled down at her. "Wow." He said as he lay on top of her, still inside her slowly softening, he kissed her again relaxing on top of her. "Do you want me to move?" he asked as he rose up on tired arms.

"You can move, but don’t go too far.” She pushed him beside her playfully, then lay on her side watching him. She reached out and touched face.

  
“Alec, I'm glad we did this, no matter what the outcome.” As always after you do whatever it was your head and heart and body fought against you start thinking about what could happen. That’s what Max was doing; it was all too much tonight. But she in no way regrets what happened. Max was slowly falling asleep lying beside Alec."If I fall asleep on you, you’re going to have to forgive me.” She smiled and kissed him once more before resting her head back onto the pillow. A few hours later Alec was still awake looking down at the woman in his arms. “You’re forgiven,” he whispered as he pulled her closer and drifted to sleep safe with in her arms. 

**The End**


End file.
